The experiment
by shortpeopleproblems
Summary: a pair of 17 year old twins are sold to a science research lab at age 4 to be experimented on, and the experiments are painful.as twins, they feel all of eachother's pain. here is their story. T for a few swear words.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rosella. All of my "teachers" call me Rosie. When I was little, like really little, I used to have a home and a family, or so they tell me. The story I hear is that my Mother was poor and an alcoholic, and I never knew my Father, he ran off on a fling one night and never came back. My Mother never got over that, and I was a constant reminder of my Father. One day my Mother read an ad in the paper for a test subject wanted for science experiments, feminine, young. They check was too large for my Mother to resist. She gave me to the research company, in exchange for $20,000.

I was 4 years old then, barely had any memories of my family formed, and one day, it was all taken away. My 15th birthday just passed. They've been testing on me ever since I got here. Hypodermic needles, surgery, and serums. All my life, I've been their guinea pig. If anything ever goes wrong, (which trust me, it does) they say "Oh, give her some herbal remedy and some sleep, she'll be well enough for our next hideous experiment tomorrow."

My favorite music artist is P!nk. She's what keeps me moving every day. They let me have an iPod and some ear buds, and I crank the music up full blast and blare my eardrums with P!nk. She is such a strong person, but P!nk never had to be experimented on.

The day that they came to get me, they came in a truck. And just as the truck was pulling away, my twin brother, Matt, jumped on the truck to protect me. Although we are twins, you would never know. He looks older than me, he's much taller, and he's always been the more responsible one out of the two of us. He also looks older now from all the years of pain and stress.

I think that is one of the reasons that they find us so fascinating is because we are twins. When I feel pain, so does he, and vise-versa. Sometimes to test the pain factor, they will lock up one of us, and the other one is given painful tests like 3rd degree burns, or drinking some horrible chemical that makes your insides squirm. The worst though is when they're doing something to both of us, which makes us experience double the pain.

It's Wednesday morning, early, about 5:30 am, when the "teachers" come into our little caged-in room and take me this time. Matt tries to get up and save me, but he went through a particularly rigorous experiment yesterday where they were questioning him and anytime he got an answer wrong, he was given a shock of electricity, each blast stronger than the one before it. "Leave…Her…Alone…" was all he could manage before falling back into his cot. "I'll be okay." I told him. He just gave me a grim smile.

The lead scientist, Jack, said to me "Today we're testing a drug for headaches, so we have to give you a headache first." "Shit." Was all I could muster. They took me down the hall into one of the white, sterile, rooms and strapped me down on one of the operating tables so that I couldn't get away. First, to my surprise, they put headphones on me. Only it wasn't music. It was that high-pitched, horrible, almost mosquito-like buzzing noise. And I couldn't get away from it.

I struggled against the binds like I always do, but, like always, it was no use. After 25 whole minutes (I counted) of nothing but that sound, it finally stopped. My head was whamming. One of the scientists, Saamuel, I think his name was, asked me in his heavy Iranian accent "How do you feel?" "Like someone took a sledgehammer to my brain." I replied. All the scientists grinned. Then one of them pressed a button on the wall and the operating table slanted up enough so that I was in a sitting position. Jack forced my jaw open while another, Cara, took a pill and chucked down my throat, forcing me to swallow.

One of the scientists came over and undid the latches but told me to stay there. The affects were almost immediate. First an uncontrollable pain in my stomach, like it was expanding farther than my skin would let it. I rolled on the table in agony. Then my bones began to hurt, like someone was pulling on all of them at once. After that came the feeling like my skull was too heavy for my neck. I curled up in a little ball to release the weight.

After that, I blacked out. While I was out though, I could still feel the pain in my dreams. The expanding, the feeling like the room around me was too small, more weight on my neck and more tugging on my limbs. When I came to, I sat up…and below me was the operating table, but it was TINY! Ant-sized almost. And then, I looked more carefully on the ground and noticed…my brother? "Holy shit Rosie! You're like 50 feet tall!" I realized I was! _I'm as big as a hotel. _Was my last thought before I passed out again.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke again, maybe 5 minutes later. Besides the being 50 feet tall thing, I felt different. Then I realized what it was. The pressure of my brother's pain that is usually part of my brain isn't there. I look down at him "Do you feel it, too?" I asked him.

"If you mean the pressure of your mind off of my brain, then yes, I feel the difference." He responded. Of course, because I was talking at him, the scientists had heard this, too. They began talking back and forth frantically and excitedly. Suddenly they ran over to Matt and brought him over to one of their other torture chambers. They strapped him down and began working quickly. He tried to struggle, but he was too weak.

Forgetting that I was 50 feet tall, I sat and watched. Then I heard one of them say "To make sure that the mental connection is broken, let's give him an electric shock." Another pulled out the shock paddles, hooked them up and put the shocks on Matt. Another ran over and pressed the "on" button. Maybe it was seeing my brother's body convulse back in forth with electricity that snapped me into action. I reached down, crushed the tiny electric wire with my fingers, then delicately freed my brother and picked up his limp body in my large hand.

Careful not to crush anything, I ran.

* * *

**sorry its short this time! couldnt think of anything for it because i've been working so much on my other story. Hope you guys dont mind short and sweet. I will write again soon, though. please comment/review, its really helpful! and if you have any ideas for what should happen next, PM 'em 2 me! thx! and as always, ENJOY!**

**-8Tickles**


End file.
